


Blue

by Sherl1524



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherl1524/pseuds/Sherl1524
Summary: 軍醫Louis/軍人Harry清水無差角色死亡注意
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Blue

當子彈擦過Harry的大腿時他其實沒有感覺。

但是隨後而來的疼痛卻是他這輩子感受到最劇烈的。

他會死吧。

雖然只是一顆子彈。

劇痛帶來的短暫寧靜很快的就消失了，戰場槍林彈雨的聲音提醒著Harry要趕快逃命。

不然他真的會死。

其實死了也沒什麼不好，也就是那樣而已。

所以在第二顆子彈射到他的腰身時他也沒有恐懼，甚至連痛都感覺不到了。

然後是一片燃燒的黑暗。

「Harry！Harry！」

黑暗之中傳來一個很好聽的聲音，似乎因為長久的叫喊所以有些沙啞。

Harry的全身似是被火燒遍，陣陣熱浪朝他湧來，不過當那個聲音出現的時候溫度好像會稍微舒適一些些。

他在說些什麼呢。

別離開，和他待在一起，別離開，活下來。

他還活著啊。

「你醒了啊。」

光線刺痛Harry的眼，不過無所謂，因為在光芒中他看清了一雙世界上最美的眼睛。

裡面充滿著星星。

「本來想說你會早一點醒來的，畢竟傷不重。」男孩邊說邊把Harry扶坐起來，遞上一杯水。

他好像有點生氣，Harry不禁想笑，哪有人因為病患睡太久而生氣的。

真可愛。

「等等要換藥，別再睡了啊。」一把奪走還有一點水的杯子，男孩轉身離開，絲毫沒有發現床上的Harry臉上的濃濃笑意。

Louis Tomlinson，他們隊的軍醫。

以氣勢逼人出名，傷患最討厭遇上的醫生。

一方面他很凶，另一方面他的醫術是隊里最好的，如果要讓他救就代表自己的傷勢嚴重。

沒人知道真正的Louis是怎樣的，除了Harry。也許他脾氣真的很糟，可是他卻有顆最善良的心。也許他說話總帶著刺，可是他卻有著最真的性情。也許他不是最完美的，可是那些不完美，才造就了真正的Louis。

在兩年前的曼徹斯特Harry就知道了。

那天Harry的母親倒在街上，而只是路過的Louis救了她，在他還不是醫生的情況下。

也是從那天開始，Harry就對這個有著漂亮臉蛋的男孩有著道不盡的好感，但礙於服兵役，他們在醫院道別後就沒碰過面了。

之後知道Louis成了他們隊的軍醫，Harry不怎麼開心，這表示極大的風險，不過Louis的職位挺不錯，憑著他的技術和家世他待在軍營就好，不用上戰場，所以Harry一直都沒機會見到他。

但是今天，Harry的傷不嚴重，可是Louis卻出現了。

不管這代表什麼，Harry只覺得心裡甜滋滋的，盡管傷口本來就不是很疼，但現在的Harry簡直可以帶傷跑個幾百米。

Harry突然覺得自己需要醫治的地方根本不是腰也不是腿。

而是他的腦袋，他的心。

「好啦！別讓我再看見你啦！」

Louis笑著打了Harry的肩膀一下，刻意避開他所有受傷的地方。

他的笑可真好看。

「就這麼不想看見我啊。」

Harry做了一個苦瓜臉，還不忘假裝揮揮淚水。

「下次見你，就要是在退伍協會。」

難得沒有帶刺，Louis的面容誠懇真切，好像退去了武裝的刺蝟，想讓人戳一戳、寵一寵。

「約定好了！」

Harry大力的點點頭，揮手道別。

受傷之後Harry被調到別處支援，終究還是和Louis分道揚鑣。

心裡的那份渴望還是沒有表達出來，也不知道有沒有說出來的機會。

不過Harry有了活著的動力，第一次知道，也許自己有機會贏得Louis的心。

他要活到戰爭結束的那一天，在那一天，他要和Louis表白。

約定好了。

支援的隊伍都是些傷兵殘將，雖然用不著截肢，對身體影響也還好，政府還是安排了比較悠閑的職位，這跟家境也有關吧，家境好點兒的才能進來。

誰知道軍人也是看錢財的。

不公平是不公平，不過Harry倒也免除了死亡的危機。

直到他被調回去那天。

來不及多想什麼，長官迅速的幫他弄好一切，要他立即上場。

帶著沉重的裝備，Harry又回到了隨時會喪失生命的狀態。

戰爭持續了好久，身邊的人輪番倒下，子彈、刀槍、炸彈，Harry已經忘記和平的滋味了。

好累，Harry全身的力氣仿佛被抽光一般，他只能不停的換匣，不停的開槍。

不停的殺人，在Louis不停的救人之際。

「小心！」

「啪！」

子彈狠狠地衝進腿部。

最致命的不是痛，不是燃燒的灼熱，是泊泊流出的血，是Harry正處於交戰處，如果不移動，他百分之百會死掉。

死。

他不想死。

「Harry！」

好熱。

他不想死。

「你會活下來的。」

那就好。

「Louis你在那裡做什麼？！很危險快回來！」

Louis？

Louis！

Harry拼命地眨眼，想眨掉占據他視線的點點閃光。

「Hey，你會沒事的。」

不行，Louis，趕快離開

「Louis…」

「我會把你救活，再一下就好，Harry。」

「快走…」

Louis的聲音顫抖卻堅毅，臉上還有一個逞強的笑容。

「我不會丟下…」

砰!

那雙最美的眼睛里其實有一整個宇宙。

Louis倒在Harry身上，嘴角的弧度仍在。

他的血，混著Harry的血，在污濁的地上綻放。

如果宇宙毀滅了，人類也不復存在了吧。

Harry摟著身上人兒最後的一點溫度，閉上眼睛。

再見了，Louis。

下次見你，就要是在天堂。

約定好了。

-

「你醒了啊。」

刺眼的光射進Harry的眼睛，床邊，一個護士帶著禮貌而冰冷的笑問他覺得怎麼樣。

好像…少了些什麼。

可是Harry不記得了。

不記得他為什麼會來醫院，又為什麼他的腿灼熱的不尋常，還有他的心，為什麼那麼痛。

他只記得他做了一場很美的，藍色的夢。


End file.
